


Coven

by CupOfTheeFics



Series: Erotalia [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Happy Halloween 2020, Horror, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOfTheeFics/pseuds/CupOfTheeFics
Summary: Arthur always ignored the warnings his father gave him about The Coven, to fear them and avoid them at all cost . But when his brother Alistair is not acting like himself, and the arrival of a new boy named Alfred . Arthur finds out that evil is not outside the protection cirkel, but already inside from the beginning .
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Erotalia [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782484
Kudos: 3





	Coven

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was planned in 2017 but I never got to write it actually, I found it while cleaning up the computer, and decided it's the month of spooky shit it's your lucky month the be written ! Anyway it's about a coven, that called The Coven because how powerful they are . Like Doctor who it's not a doctor but The Doctor .
> 
> America will be wearing no glasses in this because I have a weakness of America wearing no glasses, like how hot and the USUK ship mixed with it (drools)
> 
> Anyway to not release spoilers I will leave this note and a note on the final chapter !
> 
> Sorry for any grammar !
> 
> Please check out the poll thank you !

Arthur Kirkland may have been surrounded by fairytales, magic and fear of The Coven, he never really believed all of them are real just myths to scare children to behave, or keep angsty teenagers at bay .

Of course his father who never also believe in magic and fairies, was angry to say at least when Arthur claims The Coven don't exist .

And you may wonder what a coven can do to scare many people, especially a former town full of witch hunters that once were in the past .

It's not any coven, it's The Coven the first one to ever step foot on this very land . Thousands of children dissapear, mothers holding more secrets then hold dear, fathers who may have more then one bastard child .

Arthur still did not believe any of it .

Until he looked with great shock at the figure standing in front of him, holding what seems like a skull filled red liqued .

The smell of iron tells Arthur this is blood, and he should be very afraid right now .

"It's .."He swallowed the rest of his words, tears forming in his eyes as hurt, fear, bitterness starts to form in his heart ."You lied to me !"

The figure holding the skull did not move or speak at first, but then slowly they put the skull on the table . "Arthur." It spoke softly as if speaking to a misbehaving child ."I need you to calm down darling ."

"Don't call me that .. You .. You witch !"

The figure stepped forward holding it self strong and powerful, as if Arthur did not already feel that weak .

Arthur turned around he has to run and warn the rest of the village, they had to escape this madness that will come .

But the figure was faster as it appears in front of Arthur, pushing him to the ground and sitting on his chest .

Arthur tried to breath but it was difficult, sobs starts to come out as the figure cooes at him ."Don't cry my beloved, they had it coming to them ."

"The .. The Children .." His thoughts went to those poor children, most of them barely old enough to even run ."Just close your eyes."

"No .." He shoke his head fast trying to get away from the reaching hand ."Don"t be difficult now Arthur ."

"Leave me alone !"

But the figured shushed him again, pushing his hand on Arthur's eyes . Arthur goes still and feels sleepy as the other said ."Sleep now darling, tomorrow is a new day."

Last he heard where screams from far away .

**(2 Years before)**

"Don't you dare to be late now Arthur, The Coven may be watching us now ." His father said as he looked around afraid they were even listening to them, making Arthur scoff at his fathers behavior . "Oh please can you just stop it."

But his father did not hear him looking around still . "Your brother is coming with his new wife." Arthur hears the disbelieve and bitter tone to it, because of The Coven his father don't trust women fast if he doesn't know them, he even has a hard time around with his sister Roseline who is now France married to a 5 star chef or something like that .

Arthur envied his sister a bit as how much he wished he found his soulmate, but taking care of his paranoid father and younger brother Peter is an every day job . So he hasn't the time to find someone .

"Be nice to her father, I heard she is very nice."

"That's what they all are."

Peter looked up from his game boy ."Is she a witch too?"

"Peter!" Arthur scolded him as his father went out of the room the check the salt for evil spirits ."And what do you mean with too?"

"Did not tell you ?" Peter pauzed his game as he stood straight up, stretching his arms a bit ."Tell me what?"

"That dad yelled at her for being a whore of Satan, that's why her .. You know." Arthur paled at that as he sits defeated ."At least someone apologized ."

"Well no .. Because you do it all the time, and I thought you know .." Now Peter knows he was in for trouble but it was hardly his fault ."I expected better from you and that man, I going over there to apologize ." He quickly got up and ran out of the house, as he passed his little fence, he did not see the other person standing there .

So they both knocked into each other ."Bloody hell!"

"S-sorry .." The soft voice said making Arthur turn around to face the person he knocked into .

His breath got stolen rigth away .

"H-Hey .. Sorry .. Sorry I did not mean to .."

"No..No it's my fault I did not watch were I was going ."The stranger said .

Arthur could not discribe for his life how beautiful this stranger looked .

Blonde hair .

Blue eyes .

Chubby cheeks ..

Plump lips ..

 _Get a hold of yourself Arthur !_ Arthur blushed hard making the stranger look confused, but Arthur just laughed at him . "No really I am sorry are you new ?"

"Yes .."He looked shyly on the ground ."I just got here .. Do you .. Do you know where the Jones house is actually ?"

"Jones?"

"I .. I am their son Alfred ." And then he hold his hand out making Arthur now the confused one, until he realize he should shake his hand . "Arthur Kirkland, of course I know .. "

Trying to think where the house was, he quickly gave the direction to Alfred who nodded with small smile .

"Thank you, see you around ?"

"Yeah sure." And then Alfred walked off leaving Arthur to stand there for a few seconds, his heart was beating against his chest making him feel weird a bit .

He then walked to his neighbours house and knocked .

He waited for a while but nobody opened up . "That's strange .." He was sure Mrs. Belleway was home she is an elderly with bad legs, so it was strange to think she was not home .

_I try later then .._

As he turned around and saw his brothers car stop at their house, he quickly walked to them with a big smile .

"Alistair !" He shouted expecting a hug but Alistair just smiled and slapped his shoulder ."Look at you ! Missed me that much !"

Arthur just laughed but found a strange feeling in his stomach .

_Out of everything that passes Alistair as a big brother, he will always gave a hug .. What changed ?_

Peter also came out as the new wife of Alistair also stepped out ."Hello !" She smiled at Arthur but it did not reach his eyes he noticed, he nodded at her and greeted her back .

Peter hugged his brother Alistair first, while hugging him he turned to greet the woman but then something unexpected happend .

Alistair pushed Peter off of him ."Don't touch me so freely ." And the glare shocks both Peter and Arthur .

The wife was silent not sure maybe how to respond or just because she doesn't care .

Arthur glared back ."What the hell Alistair ."

Alistair said nothing but took the suitecases from the trunk ."Where is dad ?"

"Inside .." Alistair walked with great force and big steps to the house, not once looking back not even to check on Peter .

Who still sat on the ground not understanding what just happend ."Arthur ?"

Arthur quickly helped him up, the new wife was also gone running behind Alistair .

"What just happend ?"

"I don't know .." Both where silent . "He is so cold .."

"I know .." Arthur sighs. "I will not talk to him."

"No .. He feels cold I meant ... He was stiff too ."

"Maybe he is tired ?" Arthur just doesn't know ."Maybe?"

Arthur has a feeling this visit will not go well, as he and Peter also walked inside .

Not noticing someone smirking as it watched the whole scene from afar .


End file.
